Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spray discharge device and to a foamer device for a deformable container of the type employed in a number of industries including household cleaning products and toilet products. By means of this device, expendable liquids are dispersed in a fine spray or in a foam from a container made of material which is sufficiently flexible to be deformable by hand. Containers of this type can thus be compressed by the user in order to produce a pressure for the purpose of discharging their liquid contents through an eductor tube which extends to the bottom of the container and in order to be subsequently reinflated under elastic action while producing a partial vacuum which has the effect of sucking-in air from the exterior of the container.
The invention relates more specifically to devices of this type which comprise a single orifice extending through a rigid cover which closes the container. The orifice serves both to expel liquid to be sprayed or foamed and to suck-in air from the exterior.